Homer's Crazy Adventure
by Toonmon
Summary: Homer goes off to get revenge on News Corp for taping his private life all these years. Please R&R. Rated T for swearing, carjacking, and references to guns.
1. Homer Gets Caught

Homer's Crazy Adventure

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Simpsons. The FOX bashing in this fanfic is me and no one within News Corporation. Don't sue me!

Note: This has no relation to my other fanfic "The Return of Herb Powell" except that Homer's in both of them. Enjoy!

Homer was there watching TV. He was watching the "Mr. Plow" episode. Homer said "Hey! That's me on TV! How can that be possible?" Then he saw a camera on the wall. He ripped it off and stomped on it. Then he saw the FOX logo and stomped on that too. He yelled "You're too rotten for the garbage so I'm going to flush you!" He flushed the camera and FOX logo in the toilet. The FOX logo came up like a monster but he got the plunger out and put the FOX logo down the toilet. It then yipped like a dog. Homer yelled "I'm going to get News Corp if it's the last thing I do!"

Because every chapter doesn't need an after word, there's none except the next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy!


	2. Meanwhile

Homer's Crazy Adventure

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The FOX bashing in this fanfic isn't by anyone in News Corporation so please don't sue me. I don't own the Simpsons.

Note: Please review. Enjoy this new chapter!

Meanwhile, Rupert Murdoch was furious. He was in News Corporation's headquarters in New York City. He was looking at some monitors. One had grey fizz on it. He was going "Why did Homer have to find us out for? I was hoping to get 10 more years out of them. Damn it!" Then he pounded his fist on the table. Then he told some spies "Fix the TV monitor and FOX logo or else!" There were three. Two of them were tall, skinny smart people with brown hair. The other spy was a bald and fat guy who looked very dumb.

The fat and dumb spy said "Or else you'll give us raises?" Rupert yelled"No! I won't give you raises! I'm meant I'll fire you!" Then he banged his fist on the table. Then he growled. The spies all said "Yes sir." Then they took the camera, FOX logo, some equipment, and a disguise kit and ran off to do the job.

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. The reason it took me so long to do this chapter is because is because "The Return of Herb Powell" is my main priority. Don't forget to R&R! Bye!


	3. A Lot of Things Happening Here

Homer's Crazy Adventure

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons. All I own is the plotline and the spies. The FOX bashing in this fanfic isn't sanctioned by anyone in News Corporation. Please don't sue me.

Note: I owe an explanation to my fans why this chapter was so long in the making so here it is. I'm still working on my school assignment I talked about in my other fanfic (The Return of Herb Powell for those who want to know). Please leave some more reviews for me. Enjoy!

Meanwhile, Homer yelled "To the Simpson mobile!" Then he ran off to the Family Sedan. He got in it and drove off. Meanwhile, mechanics that suspiciously looked like the spies we saw earlier was on a plane to Springfield. Meanwhile all this was happening, Rupert Murdoch was laughing manically because he had hired cameramen to follow Homer and he gave them a van too that said "Pizza Delivery Van" on it and the spies were going to put the camera and FOX bug back in the Simpsons living room.

Sorry for this chapter being so short but I had to keep you in suspense. Bye!


	4. Homer At The Airport

Homer's Crazy Adventure

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons. All I own is the plotline and the spies. The FOX bashing in this fanfic isn't sanctioned by anyone in News Corporation. Please don't sue me.

Note: I copied and pasted the disclaimer. I know I may be stretching myself too thin but I just can't stop writing once I start. Please keep on reviewing. Enjoy!

Homer had made it to the airport. Homer yelled "Are there any tickets to New York City?" Then he slammed his fist on the table. The cashier said "No. There aren't." Homer got out his gun and pointed it directly at her. She said "Take him away boys." Homer wondered "What do you mean by that?" Two security guards came and lifted Homer. Or they would've, except he was too heavy. So they ended up kicking Homer in the back until he forced himself out. Homer jumped and ended up outside. He yelled "I had a gun!" One of the security guards threw it out to him. The other security guard yelled "You idiot!" Then the security guard whapped the other security one in the head. Meanwhile, Rupert Murdoch was still laughing. He fainted from lack of air soon after.

The spies' plane was still two hours away from landing. The FOX cameramen were still filming and they stopped at the Springfield Post Office to mail a tape to Murdoch.

About the gun, it was in "The Cartridge Family" episode of The Simpsons. Bye!


	5. Homer At The Train Tracks

Homer's Crazy Adventure

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons. All I own is the plotline, the spies, and the cameramen. The FOX bashing in this fanfic isn't sanctioned by anyone in News Corporation. Please don't sue me.

Note: Nothing really to say this time around. Please keep on reviewing. Enjoy!

Homer picked himself off the ground and walked off.

Meanwhile, the spies' plane had finally landed. Rupert Murdoch woke up and laughed some more after looking at the monitors. The cameramen were still following Homer around. Rupert Murdoch said "I love it when a good plan comes together." Then he rubbed his hands together with glee. Then he laughed the evil kind of laugh.

Meanwhile, Homer had got into his car. He parked it at the train yard. He hopped onto a train. Snake came and stole Homer's car. He said "So long sucker!" Homer said "What did I just hear?" Snake yelled "Nothing!" Then he drove off. Homer said "It's probably nothing. That voice in thin air said it after all." He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the train as it rolled towards New York City.

There probably won't be another chapter until Friday night or Saturday afternoon because I go to Kearney tomorrow. Bye!


	6. Homer In New York

Homer's Crazy Adventure

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons. All I own is the plotline, the spies, and the cameramen. The FOX bashing in this fanfic isn't sanctioned by anyone in News Corporation. Please don't sue me.

Note: I'm back. Please review. Enjoy!

Homer got off the train at New York City. He beat a person walking by up and stole his clothes in order to disguise himself as a normal New York citizen but he then realized he was too fat to fit inside those clothes so he beat up a fat New York citizen and stole his clothes. They fit perfectly. He rode a bus to the News Corporation headquarters.

Meanwhile, Rupert Murdoch was still looking at the bank of monitors. He was also still laughing. Then he stopped and said "Little does he know the cameramen are taping everything he does. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Then he started laughing again.

Meanwhile, somebody knocked on the door at 742 Evergreen Terrace. They were the spies disguised as mechanics. Marge opened the door. She said "Who are you?" and was about to shut the door when one of the smart spies said "We're here to repair your sink." Then the dumb spy said "No we aren't. We're spies." Then the other smart spy said to Marge "He's crazy. He thinks we're spies." Then the dumb spy said "But we are spies. We work for Rupert Murdoch." Then one of the smart spies said "He has to go now. He has something important to do. And even if we were spies, we wouldn't sink that low." Marge said "I'm glad to hear that. See you later!"

Then the spies went inside their van and left the dumb spy in the middle of Bum Town. The fat spy said "Hello! Is anybody there?" Then the bums gather up on him in order to eat him. The fat spy ran as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, the smart spies rode off in their van back to 742 Evergreen Terrace.

My second-longest chapter in this fanfic. Bum Town also appeared in "The Day the Violence Died" episode. Bye!


	7. Homer At News Corp HQ

Homer's Crazy Adventure

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons. All I own is the plotline, the spies, and the cameramen. The FOX bashing in this fanfic isn't sanctioned by anyone in News Corporation. Please don't sue me.

Note: You're right DuckGirl566. You didn't come on too harsh. I know I rushed it a little. But I'm too far in the story and its tone to change now. Constructive criticism is the only way I'll learn. Thank you, DuckGirl566. Nothing else really to say in this opening note. Enjoy!

Homer got off the bus. He then walked over to News Corporation Headquarters. The cameramen were still following him.

Meanwhile, the smart spies went inside the Simpsons house and put the camera and FOX bug back in the living room. Then they left. The dumb spy was waiting outside for them. Then they went into the van and left.

Meanwhile, Homer had just punched the security guard in the front of the building in the stomach. Rupert Murdoch then noticed Homer running up the stairs and sent some security guards to stop him. The security guards then ran towards Homer and grabbed him. Homer was thinking "_I could just blow their faces off with my gun, but this is a PG-13 fanfic so_... ". Then he got out his emergency supply of pepper spray to temporally blind three of the security guards. He then kicked the remaining two in the groin. Then he ran up the stairs.

Keeping all of you in suspense. The next one will probably be the last one. Bye!


	8. The End

Homer's Crazy Adventure

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons. All I own is the plotline, the spies, and the cameramen. The FOX bashing in this fanfic isn't sanctioned by anyone in News Corporation. Please don't sue me.

Note: Just letting chimocho know the only reason I didn't make Homer blow the security guards' faces off is because it would've made it an M-rated fanfic. Thanks to acnelation for the hints on how to improve my opening and closing notes. I'm keeping the disclaimer just in case though. Nothing else to really say except this is the last chapter. Enjoy!

Homer ran up the stairs as fast as he could. The cameramen followed Homer up the stairs. One of them tripped and fell down the stairwell. The remaining cameraman continued on. Homer met Rupert Murdoch on the 28th floor. Then he saw there was an elevator. He yelled "D'oh!" He walked up to Rupert. Then he punched him in the face. Homer then got some dynamite that was in a crate. Murdoch was saving just in case something really bad happened to him or the company. He would blow up the headquarters and move back to Australia. Homer then opened it. He got the dynamite out and blew up News Corporation headquarters. He then jumped out of a window. Underneath was an open-top pillow truck. But then the pillow truck moved and a truck containing a shark tank moved in the very same spot as the pillow truck. Homer fell in the shark tank. The sharks came after him. One bit him in the butt. Another ripped off the back of his shirt. Homer yelled "Hey! That's my favorite shirt!" Another took off one of his shoes as he got out of the shark tank. He landed on the top of a car. The car owner then chased Homer with a baseball bat because he had made a huge dent. Homer managed to get in his car and go to the airport.

The spies made it home a few hours later on their plane.

Rupert Murdoch managed to escape using a jet pack and a golden parachute. The cameraman shot the tape up to him using a bazooka. Then Rupert said "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Now I've got him!

Back at home, Homer was watching a special two-part episode of "The Simpsons" where Homer goes to New York to get revenge on News Corporation. Homer said "Hey! That's me on TV! How can that be possible?" Then he saw a camera on the wall.

The End

My next fanfic will probably be up by the end of the month. Until then, have a nice day!


End file.
